


Good Girl

by anamuan



Series: Girls Just Wanna [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Johnny's Entertainment NEWS, KAT-TUN - Freeform, Mild Gender Dysphoira, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Sometime after the events of A Little Fun, Yamapi and girl!Jin have sex.





	Good Girl

"Spread your legs," Yamapi said, and it was _weird_ because first of all, _Jin_ was supposed to say things like that and second, Yamapi might be allowed to say things like that, but not to _him_. And third, because it was _hot_ , the way Yamapi's voice went octaves lower, and the way Yamapi was looking at him, and Yamapi licked his lips after, unconsciously, and Jin could tell that half of what Yamapi wanted right then was the taste of Jin on his tongue. Heat coiled low in Jin's stomach, and that felt familiar at least, because he could also feel himself getting wet and _that_ wasn't supposed to happen either, normally and-

Jin spread his legs.

The _want_ on Yamapi's face was totally worth it. It made something clench in Jin's stomach, hot and tight with need, and he wondered what he looked like, legs spread on Yamapi's bed and his hips canted up so Yamapi could get a good look at his _cunt_ (which he wasn't supposed to _have_ , but he didn't really feel like freaking out about that any more, not now). Yamapi licked his lips again and crawled up onto the bed, settling between Jin's legs. Excitement and nervousness twisted in Jin's stomach and lust hit him so hard, he could taste it in the back of his throat.

"Good girl," Yamapi said--and Jin had half a mind to be offended, except that he was, technically, well he had a cunt, anyway--and then Yamapi's tongue was flicking out over his clit and his head fell back and he moaned instead. Yamapi's tongue slid over him again, and he tangled his fingers in the sheet below him. It wasn't _fair_ that he be this worked up already.

"Jin," Yamapi hummed it practically, his voice was so low, but Jin heard him anyway. "Jin, look at me." Raising his head was an effort, but once he could see Yamapi lapping at him, hot, hot eyes staring up at him as he tasted as much of Jin as he could, he knew he wasn't going to be able to look away. Jin had the sneaking suspicion that Yamapi wouldn't even have to be talented to give him the best fucking orgasm of his life, simply because it was _Yamapi_ with his tongue in his cunt.

Yamapi slid a finger up through the wetness, teasing along the sensitive skin, which had Jin's hips twitching up as it was, and then licked the come off his finger while Jin watched. Yamapi made a show of it, of enjoying the taste, the reaction it got out of Jin, and Jin couldn't take any more.

"Fuck, Pi, stop teasing. I, _please_ ," he faltered, not quite able to bring himself to say it, but Yamapi wasn't waiting for Jin to get up the nerve. He rolled on a condom and pulled Jin down by the waist until his knees hung off the bed and Yamapi could push in.

Jin's mouth was a big open O, breath stopped up in his throat; his eyes were wide open, but he wasn't really seeing anything as he dug his fingers hard into the flesh of Yamapi's arms. Yamapi was big, and Jin had never done this before, and it took long slow moments of stretchslide as he got used to the feeling of Yamapi being _inside_ him before he could gasp in a breath. Yamapi kissed the side of his face, holding blessedly still while Jin focused on the air coming in and out of his lungs.

Then Yamapi stroked a hand up Jin's rib to cup his breast and rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Jin gasped and his hips jerked, and then it was like too many things happened at once for Jin to figure out what was going on, because all of it together just felt _good_. 

Yamapi grunted as he slid further in, hips drawing back automatically when he got as far as he could, and suddenly the movement inside sent pure pleasure crackling along Jin's nerves instead of that ginger, too-full feeling. He moaned and his back arched into Yamapi's hands, and his hips pushed back against Yamapi's in the same movement. Yamapi pressed forward again, and unbelievably it felt even better, friction of the best kind. Jin wrapped his legs around Yamapi's waist for the leverage, and the next time Yamapi thrust into him, he was more than ready. 

Yamapi sped up, lost his tempo, and Jin pushed back to meet him, hard and desperate and unwilling to wait. It got easier for Yamapi to move the more Jin wanted it, and harder for Jin to breathe. Everything felt good, where his nipples were rubbing against Yamapi's sweat-slick chest, Yamapi's mouth on his throat, Yamapi inside him, Yamapi's hands on his skin. Jin felt like a spring wound too tight, hovering on the edge, and it was driving him mindless. He was too far gone to care about the noises he was making, just as long as Yamapi didn't stop—

Jin's orgasm took him by surprise, head thrown back, and a little whimper of a cry ripping from his throat because he didn't have enough air to scream. Yamapi's hips didn't stop, and it made Jin last longer, stuttering into aftershocks like jolts through his system. When Yamapi finally came, Jin thought he was going to die, and his last, his very last coherent thought until he came back to himself cooling off and catching his breath and Yamapi still inside him, was that he didn't think he'd mind death by orgasm. 

Yamapi _was_ Jin's best orgasm of his life, though part of it was definitely because Yamapi was talented.  



End file.
